The invention relates to vulcanizable rubber stock and is applicable in the rubber producing industry.
Much attention is given at present to the problem of damping vibration in various machines and mechanisms during operation. For the purpose of damping vibration use is made of various damping pads made of rubber. However, the strength and vibration-damping properties of these rubber pads do not meet present requirements. Therefore providing new vulcanizable rubber compounds which produce a rubber having high vibration-damping properties remains an urgent problem to be solved.
A vulcanizable rubber stock based on diene rubber, comprising a damping substance is known USSR Author's Certificate No 618,386. The term "damping substance" is employed herein to mean a substance contained in a vulcanizable rubber stock to improve the vibration-damping properties thereof. As a damping substance, in the prior art vulcanizable rubber stock, use is made of coumarone-indene resin contained in said rubber stock in an amount of 20-50 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the diene rubber.
It is to be noted, however, that the strength and vibration-damping properties of a vulcanizate produced from the known vulcanizable rubber stocks are not high. In addition, the coumarone-indene resin used as a damping substance is toxic.
The main object of the invention is to provide a vulcanizable rubber stock for the production of a product having improved strength and vibration-damping properties.
Another object of the invention is to increase the number of starting materials which can be used to form the product having improved strength and vibration clamping properties.